1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device for actuating a plurality of actuation mechanisms. In particular, the invention relates to a switching device for performing remote control operation of a vehicle window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a switching device for manipulating a plurality of actuation mechanisms typically requires switching operation members according to the number of actuation mechanisms and is constructed such that one of the members is operated to actuate a specific mechanism. For example, a switching device for remotely controlling vehicle windows is generally provided for a driver's seat and other seats, The device provided for the driver's seat remotely controls all the windows (four in total disposed on the right and left sides adjacent to the front and rear seats) including the window adjacent to the driver's seat. Such a device has four switching operation members, formed in a narrow shape, corresponding to the respective windows. The four members are generally placed such that one at the front right corresponds to the front right window, one at the front left to the front left window, one at the rear right to the rear right window, and one at the rear left to the rear left window. The operation members are adapted to drive the corresponding respective switches. They are formed either of a seesaw type or a pull-push type in which they are operated in opposite directions with respect to the neutral position so as to open and close the windows, respectively. The operation for closing the windows can be performed in two stages. Namely, the operation in a first stage is performed to allow the switches to be manually actuated, while the operation in a second stage is performed to allow the switches to be automatically actuated. More specifically, in the first stage, the windows are closed only when the operation members continue to be engaged by the operator, while in the second stage, the windows close completely even if the operator ceases to engage the operation member half way through the closing operation.
However, the conventional switching device of this type presents the following problems. When it is desired that the driver attempt to open and close the windows while driving, it is difficult to first identify the position of the wanted switching operation member and then to operate it. It is thus necessary to grope for the wanted switching operation member to identify its position, in which case, it takes time to select the wanted switching operation member from among a number of switches.
As one of the measures for solving the above problems, the following method may be employed by way of example. The number of switch operation members is decreased with the application of a technique used in a conventional mirror control switching device. That is, a changeover switch for changing control between the front and rear windows. However, this method still encounters the following problems. The windows located adjacent to the front seats are more frequently opened and closed than those adjacent to the rear seats. The driver is thus inclined to assume that the switching operation is performed only to actuate the windows located to the front seats. However, according to the conventional device constructed as described above, once the windows to be actuated are switched, such a mode is maintained until another switching operation is performed. This may often involve the following complicated operation. The driver is unaware that the changeover switch has been changed until the switching operation is actually performed to erroneously actuate the window adjacent to the rear seat instead of that to the front seat. The driver thus returns the window located to the rear seat to its position before the erroneous operation was performed, and operates the changeover switch again for changing the windows to be actuated. Subsequently, the switching operation member is once again operated to actuate the window adjacent to the front seat.